


Lost Princess

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Middevil AU, Slow-ish Burn?, they are princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: When the princess of the Comhar kingdom is kidnapped and the combined search efforts of the Comhar and Krypton soldiers fail to find the young princess all hope is lost…..years later when an assassin is caught on the eve before princess Kara Zor-El of Krypton is destined to marry Alexander Mercer of Comhar everything gets turned upside down as dark secrets are revealed.(My first Medieval AU so please bare with me!!!)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts!: Comhar (Core) – Combined work, mutual assistance, partnership. THE POWER OF WORKING TOGETHER.

_**M** any centuries ago there were two kingdoms, Krypton and Comhar. The two kingdoms had been allies for many years, their people often worked together and the guards worked together to defend the other’s kingdom from threats in times of need._

_The kingdom of Krypton was ruled over by Zor-el and his queen Alura, the kingdom specialized in mostly textile, food, and handmade goods. The kingdom was surrounded by lush forests with bountiful game animals for skins and meats, as well as wide open fields that were perfect farming and raising animals of all sorts. The king and queen had only a single heir of their own, Princess Kara Zor-el, but Zor-el’s brother and wife had a son, Kal-el, also in line for the throne when he was older and Kara was married._

_The kingdom of Comhar was ruled by Lionel and his queen Marilla, and their kingdom supplied metal for everything from jewelry to weapons for the two kingdoms. The kingdom sat nestled between forests and was guarded by large mountains which held many mines from which jewels and minerals were pulled. Lionel and his queen had but a single heir, a daughter who was born under the full moon in the middle of a freezing winter. They named her Lena in honor of the moonlight that had welcomed her into the world._

 

_The two kingdoms lived in peace, their heirs growing into little princesses learning from their mothers how to be queens one day, the people were happy and the lands were flourishing. Until one dark winter night._

**~**

It was a clam night in the middle of winter, the kingdom of Comhar was silent as the nearly full moon shone down reflecting off the snow that covered everything like a blanket of white crystals. The palace was dark as everyone slept in their chambers, everything still and bathed in a silvery light. The silence was suddenly broken as a loud and terrified scream echoed through the stone halls startling Lionel and Marilla awake. Before Lionel could even stand Marilla was out of the bed and running down the corridor to reach Lena’s chamber throwing the door open panting for breath as the screams cut off at once.

“Lena?!”

She was met with a sight that made her heart freeze and tears prick her eyes. Her three year old daughter was laying limply in the arm of a figure dressed in all black. The figure whipped its head from Lena to Marilla before drawing a dagger from its boot and holding it to the child’s throat.

“Move a step closer or scream and she dies.”

Marilla felt her blood run cold at the woman’s muffled voice. Hearing the rushing footsteps of guards and Lionel the woman in black sheathed her blade and threw Lena’s unconscious body over her shoulder before tossing a pellet of some sort at the ground sending up a cloud of thick smoke. Marilla let out a sob as she fell to her knees as Lionel and the guards arrived too late, the woman was gone out the window and Lena was gone with her. Lionel grit his teeth as he helped his wife to her feet and held her as she sobbed harder before looking at his guards.

“Find them! If the princess has been harmed then do not hesitate to attack! Go!”

The men didn’t hesitate to back track and rush out the fastest way to reach where the kidnapper would be. Lionel helped his wife walk back to their chamber and laid her on the bed holding her hand.

“We will find her Marilla, I swear on my life we will find her.”

Marilla squeezes her husband’s hand but dissolved into harsh sobs until she exhausted herself and fell into uneasy sleep. As dawn broke and no signs of where the kidnapper has gone with Lena Lionel decided it was time to reach out to Zor-el and his men to help widen the search. Search parties were put together by each kingdom and each was led by their most trusted leaders. From Krypton was Jeremiah Danvers, from Comhar was J’onn J’onzz. Both men led their parties far and wide searching all over for the missing Princess or her captur with few results. As the days passed hope dwindled to a tiny glimmer, of the young princess hadn’t been found by now and no one had come forward demanding something for her return it was likely the poor child was gone for good or worse killed.

When the kingdoms were forced to finally end the searching it broke Marilla’s heart to the point she became depressed, she refused to eat, hardly slept, never left their chambers unless it was to go to Lena’s, she would cry at a mere thought until finally she became weak and ill. My winters end the queen of Comhar passed away from the grief of losing her daughter leaving Lionel behind alone and even more grief stricken. Time was not on the king’s side he knew, he started to show signs of illness and so it was that before he died he held a contest, a kingdom wide test to find the best suited man to become king of Comhar in his place.

The test was long and hard, many men gave their all to try and win but in the end a young man by the name of Alexander Mercer was crowned the winner, the new king of Comhar. Lionel Luthor died shortly after the crowning, his mysterious illness claiming his life and joining him with his wife. Under the rule of Alexander the kingdom of Comhar began to suffer, its resources began to fail and people suffering, a plea was sent to Krypton asking for their aid in this hardship by joining their kingdoms. Zor-el was hesitant, it was unusual for such a strong kingdom such as Comhar to suddenly be struck by hardship but he didn’t question it knowing that if Comhar continued to suffer than eventually so would Krypton and so it was set that after the princess of Krypton turned 18 she would marry Alexander and unite the kingdoms.


	2. I

_”This is the one job you have been training your whole life for Katherine, don’t mess it up!”_

Katherine shook her head to chase away her mother’s warning causing the leaves around her to rustle a bit and a silent curse to leave her lips as she shrunk back into the shadows as far as she could when a guard looked her way. After a moment of looking and seeing nothing the guard shrugged and moved on causing Katherine to let out her held breath. Katherine Thurol, 23 years old, hair the color of a raven's wing, and skin white as porcelain, she’d been told by the few members of her mother’s court that she was incredibly beautiful as a child, like a little living porcelain doll, and that it only intensified as she grew up. Katherine snorted under her breath at the thought as she quickly dropped down from the tree she was hiding in and landed light as a feather on the other side of the walls protecting the place of Krypton.

After looking around to make sure no guards were around to see her Katherine dashed quickly through the shadows sticking close to the walls of the palace until she stood under the window she was looking for. Checking again the young woman untied a rope and hook from her waist and quickly threw it up then tugged on the rope to make sure the hook was secure before she started climbing. Once she was through the window she quickly pulled in the rope and looped it around herself across her body before pulling her black scarf more securely around her face as she slunk down the stone corridor watching for guards. She’d never set foot in Krypton in her life, much less Argo palace which sat in the center of the kingdom, but she quickly found her way to the bed chamber of the king and queen, Zor-El and his wife Alura, like she’d done it hundreds of times.

She could see the large wood and metal doors at the end of the corridor in the glow of a torch, just within reach, when the sound of quiet but hurried steps caught her attention drawing a curse from her lips as she dived behind a column just in time for the most beautiful creature Katherine had ever seen to come sneaking out of another room. She was tall, not much more than Katherine herself but at least a head or two, with flowing locks the color of sunshine, her eyes were a breath stealing blue that rivaled the sky in beauty, her skin was fair but tanned and flawless, her pretty pink lips were pulled up in a happy smile, she wore a simple white gossamer gown that stopped just below her ankles, her feet were bare, upon her left wrist she wore a band of gold that glittered in the torch light, and on her head over her brow was a gleaming silver crown.

Katherine gave a tiny gasp as she realized this angel was the Princess of Krypton, Kara Zor-El, destined to unknowingly marry Katherine’s brother in just a matter of hours. The small gasp drew the attention of the guard accompanying the princess making her stop in her tracks and look back over her shoulder right at Katherine’s hiding place but only see shadow. She was tall and willowy, with fair skin barely darker than Katherine’s, her eyes were sharp and deep brown like mahogany, and her auburn hair was cut short.

“Alex? What is the matter?”

The guard, Alex, kept searching the darkness making Katherine afraid to even breathe, fearful the woman’s sharp eyes would see, before shaking her head and turning back to the princess.

“I just thought I heard something, must have been that cat you insist on feeding your highness.”

The princess laughed, a magical sound that made Katherine long to hear more, drawing a smile from Alex.

“His name is Merlin and I feed him to thank him for keeping the rats out of my room, you should at least thank him since he keeps me from screaming in the night and making you rush to my aid.”

Alex chuckled and shrugged before looking at Kara as she poked the guard in the shoulder.

“And don’t call me ‘your highness’, it is just Kara, you are my closest friend and I don’t expect my friend to call me that.”

Alex laughed again giving a mock bow before the blonde.

“As you wish Kara.”

The sound of their laughter faded as they walked making Katherine peek around the column before attempting to make her way to the door that hid her goal. Apparently she hadn’t let the princess and her guard get far enough away because as soon as she stepped up to the door and touched the heavy wood she was grabbed from behind.

“I told you I heard something!”

Katherine tried to fight but this Alex girl was stronger than her willowy frame showed as she easily restrained the raven haired woman’s arms behind her back in an iron grip.

“Unhand me!”

The hold on her arms tightened making her hiss in pain before realizing the princess was standing in front of her. Before she could even try to turn away Kara grabbed her scarf and yanked it away from her head revealing her face and making her hair spill over her shoulders.

“Who are you? Why are you here?”

The blonde’s voice was cold and hard but Katherine clenched her jaw tight her green eyes locking with sky blue as she tried to pull her arms free again.

“Isn’t it clear? She’s an assassin Kara, she must be here to kill your mother and father.”

Kara gasped dropping the scarf before narrowing her eyes at Katherine making the other woman’s stomach clench, she didn’t like that look marring the princess’s beautiful features. In that moment Katherine decided that if she was going to be thrown in a dungeon they may as well know why they were doing it.

“I am Katherine Thurol, of the Agrarian kingdom. I came here to warn Zor-El of the evil plans of my mother and brother! I have no intentions of harming the king and or you princess.”

Kara and Alex shared a look, Katherine could see the longing to believe her words in the blonde princess’ eyes but it was countered by the hard glare from Alex making Kara nod.

“Take her to the dungeon Alex, I shall wake my parents.”

Alex nodded and gave a brief smile before letting it fall as she pushed Katherine to walk.

“Let’s go assassin!”

Katherine put up no fight as she was made to walk to the dungeons and shoved harshly into a cell causing her to lose footing and fall onto the hay covered floor with the door slamming shut behind her and was locked. Katherine stayed down until Alex’s footsteps faded back up the stone steps before she sat up hissing at the pain in her side that probably meant a bruise. She looked around, the cell was large, mostly uncarved stone meaning it was most likely a cave at one point before the kingdom, the hay on the floor wasn’t exactly fresh but it was softer and warmer than the floor, there was a bucket that needed no explanation, and a ratty old horse blanket thrown in the corner.

Letting out a sigh Katherine stood and made her way over to the blanket and picked it up, she shook it out a bit before sitting once again on the hay covered floor with her back to the wall and the door on her left, if she was going to be held her for the remainder of the night she may as well try and sleep because there would no doubt be a lot of questioning if they didn’t execute her come dawn. Katherine watched the torch light dance on the stone wall outside her cell as her eyes began to grow heavy and he dancing shadows started to become figures as her eyes closed.

**_~20 years ago~_ **

_”Lena? Oh where is my little darling girl?”_

_A child with raven hair and emerald green eyes giggled from under a heavy oak table, as soon as the sound escaped she laughed louder as a woman knelt down and found her. This woman was absolutely beautiful with her long coal black hair, eyes that matched a calm ocean, skin like a china doll, and a beautiful pale blue gown decorated in silver that paired with the silver and sapphire diadem upon her head. The woman smiled warmly and opened her arms to the child who happily climbed into them giggling._

_”Mama!”_

_The woman gave a gentle smile as she stood holding the girl humming softly as she walked over to a large bed draped in blue silks and a soft looking white fur quilt. She laid the girl down first under the quilt, tucked her in, kissed her head, the laid down beside her gently stroking her little cheek._

_”I love you my little doll.”_

_The girl smiled sleepily fighting to keep her eyes open._

_”Love mama more.”_

_The woman’s soft smile was the last thing before the child closed her eyes and the images slowly faded into darkness._

**_~Present~_ **

Katherine woke with tears rolling down her cheeks, she always woke up crying when she had that dream of the little girl she didn’t know and the woman who seemed so familiar but she couldn’t name, making her pull her knees tighter to her chest and close her eyes to try and quell the tears. The sound of footfall caught her ear making her hurriedly wipe her face on the sleeve of her black coat causing the dirt on it to turn to mud and wipe off on her face. Before she could try and clean it off the door to her cell was opened and in stepped none other than king Zor-El flanked by at least seven guards all with weapons drawn, Katherine wouldn’t stand a chance even if she had the desire to try and escape. And so the raven haired girl just dropped her eyes and avoided meeting the king’s eyes.

“My daughter’s guard tells me you claim to be Katherine Thurol, daughter of Lillian Thurol, is that correct?”

Katherine nodded without looking up. Footsteps came near her and a guard fisted her hair and pulled forcing her to stand as he snarled in her face.

“You were asked a question! Answer!”

Katherine cringed more at the scolding than pain, she was used to being knocked around it was how Lillian ‘toughened her up’ for this mission that she’d failed the moment she set out on it.

“Yes your majesty! She was correct!”

Zor-El waved off the guard and Katherine was promptly shoved back before the guard stepped back allowing the king forward to examine her, his face unreadable.

“I have never heard of Lillian Thurol having children.”

Katherine held herself tall trying to ignore the urge to shrink under the king’s eyes.

“I am her child! And I have come to warn you that Alexander is not as he seems! He is the son of Lillian! Please sir you must believe me when I say they are working together and are using this marriage as a way to try and rule all the land!”

Katherine’s words were met with a stoic expression before the king narrowed his eyes.

“If you truly are Lillian’s daughter then you must be lying to try and stop the wedding so that hag woman can try and take the throne by force. Alexander is not a child of that woman.”

Katherine felt her heart break as the king waved his hand and turned away.

“Do what you must but get the truth out of her, all of it.”

The guards all responded at once with a synchronized ‘yes your majesty!’ before the king left. Katherine looked at the men as they came closer and knew the next several hours were going to be pure hell as they tried to rip a lie from her lungs. Meanwhile somewhere else within Argo palace Kara lay upon her red velvet draped bed looking up at the ceiling.

“What’s going on in your head Kara?”

The blonde turned her head and smiled a little at Alex as the other woman came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Just thinking.”

Alex glanced around before she moved to lay beside the princess earning a sunny smile that she couldn’t help but return.

“I can tell but what about?”

Kara sighed looking back at the ceiling.

“That girl we found last night.”

Alex sat up enough to look at the blonde raising a brow.

“The assassin girl?”

Kara nodded bringing a hand up to mess with her necklace.

“What about her?”

Kara shrugged looking at Alex meeting her mahogany eyes.

“Just that she really didn’t seem to be lying to us, her eyes seemed so honest.”

Alex rolled her eyes flopping back down.

“That’s what she wants you to think Kara! She’s an assassin they are trained to lie and kill!”

Kara sat up this time.

“I know that! But Alex why would someone as beautiful as her even be an assassin? I’m telling you something isn’t right about this.”

Alex looked at the younger girl and sighed heavily.

“Kara all assassins look different but they are all killers. I’m telling you she’s no different.”

Kara pouted crossing her arms as she got up.

“Well I don’t believe it and I’m going down and talking to her.”

Alex scrambled up to try and follow.

“Kara wait!”

The blonde stopped almost causing Alex to run into her before looking over her shoulder.

“Alex I have a few hours of real freedom left before I’m forced to marry the man that woman was talking about, if she knows something about him I want to hear it.”

Alex swallowed thickly, she knew from teaching the princess how to fight in secret that when the blonde wanted to she could be a force to reckon with. Mentally saying goodbye to her job Alex gave a small smile.

“I know, I was going to say wait for me, you aren’t going alone.”

Kara’s hard look broke into a smile making Alex shake her head but follow behind the princess to the dungeon. In the dungeon Katherine was laying on her side on the floor trying to breathe through the pain of a possibly broken rib and not choke on the blood dribbling from her lip. Clearly being a woman didn’t make the guards go any easier on her to try and make her to speak. When she’d insisted she wasn’t here to harm the king or queen or even the princess they got frustrated and she was sure they started hitting just to do it. Forcing herself to sit up against the wall she lightly pressed the sleeve of her dress to her broken lip trying to stop the bleeding as footsteps approached. Looking over at the door Katherine ducks her head seeing Kara and her guard approaching.

She stayed silent as the blonde princess looked into the cell her brow furrowing as she took in Lena’s state before she looked back at her guard.

“Alex fetch me a cloth and water.”

Alex looked at Kara uneasily but nodded once before she walked down the corridor until she was out of sight. Once she was gone Kara returned her eyes to Katherine.

“What did you say your name was?”

Katherine chances a look at the princess to see if she was messing with her but found only honest curiosity. Taking her sleeve away from her lip the raven haired woman looked at the blonde meeting her eyes.

“Katherine, Katherine Thurol of Agrarian.”

Kara nodded her brow furrowing more as she took in the hitch in the other woman’s breath and the blood drying on her full bottom lip.

“I’m Kara Zor-el.”

Katherine snorted, trying to hide the pain that shot through her side, of her rib wasn’t broken it was definitely bruised.

“I know who you are, you are apart of the reason I’m here at all.”

Glancing around Kara found a bucket and turned it over to use it as a perch before looking back at the other woman.

“Because of my marriage to Alexander tonight correct?”

Katherine nodded before letting her head fall back against the stone wall, a throbbing headache was beginning to ensnare her head most likely from the few kicks to the head she sustained. Alex chose that moment to return holding a scrap of cloth and a beat up iron cup, she handed them both to Kara who smiled dipping the corner of the cloth into the goblet before looking at Katherine.

“Can you move?”

Katherine opened her eyes looking at the princess and her guard before nodding. She forced herself to scoot across the hay covered floor a few feet closer to them but stopped still out of the princesses reach. The blonde puffed up her cheeks.

“I still can’t reach you from there.”

Katherine ran her eyes over the princess but refused to move.

“I beg your forgiveness princess but I was beaten by your men only moments ago, surely you understand why I find it hard to trust you.”

Now the look of frustration turned into a sad look that pulled at Katherine’s heart, it was like looking at a kicked puppy, but she ignored it making Kara look up at Alex who shook her head.

“I am not letting you in there Kara.”

Being denied from both sides Kara sighed before reaching her arm through the bars of the door and setting the cup on the ground as close as she could to Katherine.

“You may not trust me but you have no reason to fear me if you do not plan to harm me. Why have you come to give warning of Alexander?”

Katherine’s eyes darted down to the inviting goblet of water her mouth suddenly dry before she looked back at Alex finding the guard standing at Kara’s side watching the area around them. Licking her lips, and flinching when the action aggravated the split in her lip.

“His name is not Alexander and he is not from Comhar, at least not by birth. His real name is Lex Thurol and like me he comes from Agrarian.”

Kara’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“But that would make him your brother and Lillian’s son.”

Katherine nodded slowly.

“One of those is fact. He is indeed Lillian’s son, born after she was banished from Comhar to Agrarian but he is not my brother, not by birth at least.”

Kara and Alex shared a look, the guards attention drawn by the information, before they both turned their eyes to Katherine.

“What do you mean you and this Lex are not related by blood?”

Katherine flinched as her side ached again drawing a concerned look from Kara.

“I mean exactly that princess, I am not relation to Lex nor Lillian. I was found by them as a child half alive. Lillian raised me, abused me, and made into the form of an assassin. I have no memories of my life before waking up with Lillian over me talking to someone like I wasn’t there, but I’ve known all my years that I did not belong because I was not like them.”

As soon as she was finished speaking her body was shaken by harsh coughs making her ribs scream in pain. Kara started to stand but remembered she couldn’t get into the cell leaving her to reach through the bars and try to push the goblet closer to Katherine, this time the raven haired woman took it and sipped from it. After a few sips of the cool water the coughs eased away and Katherine took deep breaths despite the pain.

“You have no memories of your past?”

Katherine looked over at Kara and shook her head slowly before she looked down at the goblet in her hands only realizing a tear had slipped from her eye when it landed in the water.

“No, not to my knowing. I do have a dream that keeps appearing and has ever since I was small.”

Kara and Alex were quiet as Katherine explained the dream of the little girl and the beautiful queen but as she finished and there was no response from either of the other women she looked up to find Alex with a furrowed brow looking tense.

“Alex? What is it? Is someone coming?”

Alex shook her head glancing at Kara.

“No that isn’t it. You were too young to remember.”

Her eyes turned to Katherine.

“That woman you just described was the Queen of Comhar, Marilla Luthor, and the child was the princess.”

Katherine narrowed her eyes at the female guard.

“What do you mean they were.”

Alex glanced at Kara again seeing she was just as curious before she spoke.

“About twenty years ago the princess of Comhar, Lena Luthor, was kidnapped from the palace right before the queen. Both kingdoms sent men out to search for the princess and her captur but neither were ever found. Stricken with grief at the loss of her daughter queen Marilla died and a few years later stricken by a sudden illness the king, Lionel Luthor, died as well but not before crowning a new king.”

“Alexander.”


End file.
